


Katsuki-Sensei

by Lokitty18



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), victuuri - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, Professor Yuuri, Student Victor, VictUuri, viktuuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-01 17:36:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokitty18/pseuds/Lokitty18
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki es un joven profesor recien graduado, deseoso de compartir su conocimiento con sus nuevos estudiantes, pero el mundo del introvertido profesor se ve alterado por el joven prodigio Viktor Nikiforov





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no me maten, solo queria sacarme esta idea de la cabeza... sinceramente espero que les sea de su agrado, soy un una principiante *seesconde*  
> los personajes no me pertenecen

Viktor Nikiforov, el nombre de ese joven estudiante era uno que escuchaba en todos lados, en el departamento sus colegas no dejaban de mencionarlo, tanto que había llegado al punto en que se cuestionaba si debía preguntar quién era ese famoso estudiante del que hablaban maravillas o no, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo por un poco de pena; Yuuri había recién llegado a la Universidad y no tenía mucha confianza todavía en el departamento, el era el nuevo profesor de cálculo que había contratado la facultad de ciencias, un joven graduado a sus 21 años Licenciado Magna Cum Laude en la mención de Matemáticas.

Él era algo tímido así que al llegar saludaba cordialmente y se encerraba en su oficina, o se sentaba a leer en la sala de descanso de los profesores solo, algunos de los profesores más viejos trataban de hacer que se soltara un poco preguntando acerca de su trabajo, su vida personal e incluso haciéndole bromas pero solo lograban que este estuviera al borde de implosionar por la vergüenza.

Yuuri no tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber quién era el joven Nikiforov, pues al comienzo del curso noto su nombre en las listas de los inscritos para el curso de cálculo III; durante las primeras semanas noto que el joven era alguien extrovertido, sin miedo alguno de expresar sus sentimientos a pesar de que estos pudieran ser considerado inapropiados, al igual que nunca podía contener sus pensamientos, durante una de las clases de superficies Viktor señalo un pequeño error que había cometido Yuuri luego de que uno de sus compañeros le había llamado Katsuki-Sensei bromeando, lo que hizo que Yuuri se sonrojara. Viktor noto la incomodidad de su profesor hacia el título y comenzó a llamarle Sensei para molestarle, Yuuri a veces podía ser un poco rígido en clases así que el principal propósito de Viktor fue tratar de arrancarle alguna expresión al joven profesor aun si eso significaba volverse una verdadera molestia en clases.

Eso sí, era brillante, era un alumno excepcional, las notas de sus primeras pruebas cortas siempre habían sido las más altas del salón, por más que yuuri se esmerara en colocarle algún problema infernal él siempre los resolvía.

Yuuri no era consciente de ello pero a medida que sus debates en clase se profundizaban viktor adquiría aún más confianza para dirigirse a él, tanto que Viktor ya no le llamaba Katsuki-sensei ahora le llamaba Yuuri-sensei. 

Había terminado un día bastante tedioso de clases, casi nadie logro entender bien el tema asi que tomo la tarde para redactar algunas notas y enviarselas a sus estudiantes por correo esperando que les fuera de ayuda aunque fuera un poco, pero estaba por ocurrir lo más inusual del día, un suave golpe en su puerta le indico que tenia un visitante, al atender a su puerta se encontró con el mismo Viktor Nikiforov este había pasado por su oficina afirmando que tenía una duda con un problema imposible de resolver, lo cual no creyó ni por un segundo, pero aun asi le indico al ruso que tomara asiento con una sonrisa, era la primera vez que un estudiante pedia una consulta, incluso si el joven realmente no la necesitaba le animaba.

Luego de que Viktor le entrego su libreta comenzó a estudiar el problema, había notado que el joven se había acercado demasiado sobre su hombro izquierdo, notando de reojo como el lacio cabello plata del joven caía hacia un lado debido a la inclinación en la que estaba el chico, tensándose ante la cercanía por un momento, acercándose al escritorio para estudiar bien el problema, tratando de ignorar a viktor quien veía con fingido interés como el pelinegro escribía la solución. 

\--Nikiforov, ¿estás seguro de que intentaste resolverlo? ¿O solo vienes a ponerme a prueba?-- Le cuestiono luego que solo le tomara 5 minutos resolverlo, sintiendo esa pequeña pizca de felicitad desvanecerse al notar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Viktor.

Ah puede ser... puede que no...— Rio bajo, —me llamo la atención en el libro pero de verdad no pude hacerlo— Respondió con inocencia fingida, retirándose un poco de Yuuri solo para afincar sobre el borde del escritorio su muslo izquierdo, afincando su codo en el inclinándose para ver a su profesor aún más de cerca, complacido cuando yuuri volvió a tensarse y tuvo que levantarse de su silla, un sonrojo casi invisible se posó sobre sus mejillas.

Estoy seguro de que viste lo suficiente como para escribirlo tu solo ¿verdad?— Sonrió maliciosamente mientras arrancaba la hoja de la solución del cuaderno, mirando fijamente los ojos de su estudiante, camino hacia él y le entrego la libreta,  
\--ya deberías retirarte, no me pagaran horas extras por soportar tus provocaciones Nikiforov-- dijo dándole la espalda, riendo al escuchar un resoplo de viktor, sabía que lo estaba provocando, y bueno dos podrían jugar ese juego.

—Y yo pensando que el gran Yuuri podría ayudarme, pero es claro que no—  
Se bajó del escritorio dándole la espalda a Yuuri, sonrió satisfecho al notar que yuuri se había molestado por haberlo llamado solo por su nombre.

—Nikiforov— Dijo con una voz casi inaudible, mirando con un rostro afligido a su estudiante, quien se paró en seco y al escucharle hablar de esa forma, preocupado dio dos pasos hacia el pero se detuvo cuando vio su semblante triste tornarse en uno malicioso  
— ¿cómo es posible que el mejor estudiante sea tan despistado como para olvidar sus útiles en mi escritorio?—  
Dijo cruzando sus brazos y dándole una sonrisa traviesa al ver que Viktor había caído en la trampa

Idiota— le grito y se fue enojado de la oficina

Si, fue una jugada sucia, mañana me hará la vida un infierno frente a todos, sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para ir a casa.

Pareces molesto... ¿acaso el profesor Katsuki no sucumbió a la belleza rusa?—Se burló Chris al notar el rostro serio e inusual de su amigo.

Púdrete Chris...— dijo dando zancadas largas para tratar de alejarse de su amigo. 

Nunca te había visto tan molesto, ¿qué paso, No es tan pasivo como aparenta? Jajajajaja es increíble, el gran Viktor Nikiforov no puede seducir a un hombre—  
Rio tan duro que algunos transeúntes lo veían de forma extraña, otros disgustados

Que bueno es tener amigos como tú— dijo sarcásticamente, golpeándole en la cabeza,  
Ouch! Eso fue innecesario, no es mi culpa que tus encantos estén fallando!—

¡Basta! ¡No trato de seducirlo me oyes! ¡Solo quiero molestarlo!— Dijo con una mirada amenazadora, Chris entendió el mensaje y lo dejo hasta allí, aunque le dio un consejo antes de abandonar el tema.

Quizás deberías dejar al profesor Katsuki en paz, podría terminar odiándote, o aun peor, podría desquitarse con toda la clase por tu culpa—  
Dijo seriamente, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, pero se detuvo antes de entrar mirando a viktor

Si haces que te odie entonces nunca te acostaras con él—  
le guiño el ojo entrando rápidamente a su casa, esquivando el termo de agua que viktor le había lanzado

Maldita sea chris ya te dije que no quiero eso!— Grito pero su amigo ya había cerrado su puerta aunque escucho desde el interior a su amigo gritar

¡Sabes que sí!— Viktor suspiro derrotado, entrando a su propio departamento, dejando sus cosas en el sofá y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto, no sentía deseos de hacer nada, lanzándose boca arriba en su cama cerrando sus ojos por un momento para descansarlos, rápidamente volvió a su mente el rostro de yuuri, se veía tan frágil en ese momento, casi como un niño que había perdido su peluche favorito, aun si solo hubiera sido para que el bajara su guardia, esa era una mirada que no querría verle jamas al pelinegro de nuevo, sin darse cuenta poco a poco sucumbía ante el sueño con la imagen de Yuuri aun en su mente

\--------------


	2. Cambios

Tal y como pensó Yuuri, Viktor se había propuesto hacerle el día imposible pero antes de perder la compostura comenzó a ignorar al joven quien se quejó el resto de la clase, alargando su nombre de forma molesta e innecesaria hasta que Chris se hartó y le golpeo en la cabeza, eso le había molestado pero decidió dejarle pasar por ahora y callarse pero fue inútil, la clase ya había terminado.

Se quedó de último para hablar frente a frente con su profesor pero este estaba visiblemente molesto y lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa

Mañana hay examen Nikiforov deberías irte y estudiar o lo que sea que hagas con tu vida cuando no estas molestándome— con eso le dio la espalda y lo dejo allí parado, perplejo, esa fue la primera vez que alguien le hacía eso y no sabía cómo describir esa sensación pero estaba seguro de que no deseaba sentirlo de nuevo

Las semanas siguientes fueron más tranquilas, aunque durante las clases Viktor había dejado de intentar molestarlo, hacia preguntas concisas y alguna que otra observación pertinente, lo que lo dejo sorprendido y por primera vez había dejado salir una risa melodiosa a uno de sus comentarios, una risa que dejaría a Viktor deseando escucharla todos los días.

En particular las visitas del joven a su oficina en las tardes habían aumentado hasta el punto en que llegaron a ser diarias y cada excusa era peor que la anterior, sin embargo él estaba dispuesto a soportarle aunque no sabía por qué.

Durante estas consultas Yuuri descubrió lo táctil que podia llegar a ser el joven, para Viktor parecía no existir esa cosa llamada espacio personal asi que siempre estaba pegado a el, ya fuera que se parara al lado de su silla o en la pizarra, a veces fingía no leer lo que estaba escrito y apoyaba su mano en su hombro para inclinarse sobre él y leer, rara vez sucedía que se sentara frente al escritorio pero cuando lo hacía siempre hacia chocar sus piernas con las de Yuuri, o caminaba detrás de el hacia la pizarra fingiendo estar interesado en lo que allí estaba escrito y se volteaba para mirarlo detalladamente desde arriba.  
Poco sabía Viktor que Yuuri siempre había notado sus intentos por detallar su fisionomía Yuuri había notado un cambio en su estudiante, durante sus clases no le despegaba la vista de encima, podía sentir esa mirada intensa en su cuello mientras escribía, una mirada que había cambiado totalmente, ya no era comprensiva o aburrida, parecía tener un mar de intensiones escondidas, al explicar trataba de ignorar su mirada, esa mirada tan seductora que parecía dedicarle solo a él...

¡¿Seductora? En qué demonios estaba pensando!

Estás loco Yuuri el solo te está molestando— se regañó a si mismo mientras estaba sentado en una pequeña cafetería esperando a su mejor amigo, el aire estaba un poco frio

Eres un idiota Yuuri, trajiste de todo menos los guantes— se reprochó a si mismo de nuevo tratando de calentar sus manos en la taza de café

Yuuri! Como has estado!!— Grito Pichit desde la puerta, confundido cuando noto que el rostro de su amigo permaneció igual a excepción de una pequeña sonrisa

¿Que pasa con ese rostro! No te veo desde hace casi dos años y así es como me recibes?— Bromeo Pichit haciendo que su amigo se pusiera rojo de la pena, desesperado tratando de disculparse

Cálmate Yuuri solo estoy bromeando!!!— Rio —Eres cruel Pichit-kun— hizo un puchero,  
Ah no has cambiado nada— sonrió nostálgicamente —oh me has pedido café! 

Si espero que sea de tu agrado, la barista me dijo que era delicioso— dijo Yuuri haciendo un gesto para que probara su bebida.

Ahh amo la vainilla!!! Gracias Yuuri— dijo tomando un poco más de su café —cuéntame que ha pasado! No me hubieras llamado si no estuvieras en alguna clase de problemas— dijo con una voz dramática y exagerada tristeza en su rostro 

Sabes sería una lástima que alguien tuviera que dejar de postear sus selfies por tener el rostro hinchado— dijo Yuuri con ojos amenazadores

Vamos Yuuri sabes que solo bromeo! Pero es que ya casi nunca nos vemos, me has abandonado!!!! Ya no me quieres— comenzó a lloriquear de mentira para burlarse un poco más de su amigo, complacido al ver el terror en sus ojos cuando media cafetería volteo a mirarlos.  
Quería que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara 

Pichit-kun!!!—  
El pelinegro le golpeo en la cabeza para que dejara de comportarse así

Ouch! Está bien está bien ya me calmo— dijo con sus manos hacia arriba instintivamente para protegerse de cualquier otro ataque 

Pero si debes decirme que paso, la última vez que hablamos estabas feliz por tu trabajo! Ayer estabas algo apagado, ¿acaso pasa algo malo? ¿No te llevas bien con tus colegas?—

Pregunto con un semblante más serio

No no no , no es nada de eso, la verdad es muy divertido lo que hago, no me arrepiento de haber aceptado dar clases allí— dijo con una voz un tanto insegura —pues mis colegas no son malas personas, me tratan con mucho respeto a pesar de que aun soy solo un joven—  
Rio apenado notando la curiosidad en los ojos de su mejor amigo

No tengo ningún problema, estoy bien, es solo que aun no me he adaptado—  
Sonrió pero sabía que su amigo no se tragaría esa mentira

Yuuri he sido tu amigo desde toda la vida así que te conozco muy bien! No puedes engañarme, si no es un problema con un colega entonces es con algún alumno ¿cierto?—  
Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sonriendo internamente cuando el mayor desvió la mirada, sabía que su amigo era muy cerrado cuando se trataba de sus problemas, por lo que tendría que empujarlo un poco para lograr que le contara

Yuuri, dime ¿ocurre algo con alguno de ellos?—

Yuuri solo asintió reposando su barbilla en su mano mirando hacia afuera de la cafetería, parecía estar meditando sus respuestas

No sé qué voy a hacer, no soy muy bueno tratando con esta clase de situaciones— Dijo casi inaudible 

Si es un problema porque no le haces un llamado de atención ¿O que acaso no tienes autoridad?—  
Le regaño su mejor amigo pero el semblante de Yuuri le hizo dudar, el joven tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, tenía el presentimiento de saber hacia dónde iba esta conversación y espero tranquilamente la respuesta del pelinegro

Y-yo— Trago, algo nervioso —creo que le atraigo...—

Dijo escondiendo su rostro de su amigo, dejando salir un suspiro de frustración cuando su amigo se comenzó a reír

Pichit-kun esto es algo serio!! Sabía que no debía contarte sobre esto— dijo avergonzado esperando que su amigo se calmara

Ay Yuuri era obvio que algo así pasaría!— Rio aún más fuerte al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amigo

Ay Yuuri eres demasiado inocente, escucha es normal que los estudiantes tiendan a querer seducir a sus profesores, recuerdas que muchas de nuestras compañeras lo hacían para poder aprobar? O si era realmente atractivo como en tu caso hacían lo que fuera para llamar su atención—

S-si lo recuerdo pero...espera yo no soy atractivo!—Se sonrojo —en fin es más complicado que eso—

Dijo, enrollando una servilleta hasta el punto de casi romperla 

¿Por qué es complicado?— Pregunto reposando su mejilla en su mano

Pues veras ahm...— no encontraba el valor para terminar, su voz temblorosa tampoco le ayudaba en ese momento, tomo una bocanada de aire y continuo—El no necesita recurrir a mí para aprobar, el es un genio se detuvo al ver la cara de sorpresa de Pichit

¿El? ¿Es un chico? Wow Yuuri no esperaba eso, es lindo?—

¡No! Pichit-kun!!— Podía sentir su cara arder de vergüenza.

¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Acaso es posible que también te atraiga? Haha Yuuri eres un pícaro! ¿Acaso es ese estudiante del que me comentaste al comenzar el semestre?—

¡Basta Pichit o te juro que te denunciare en cada una de tus redes sociales!—  
Amenazo, complacido al ver el terror en el rostro del joven

Eres cruel!!— Lloriqueo, está bien prometo no reírme hasta que cuentes todo, ¿está bien?—

Dijo con sus manos arriba a la defensiva, Yuuri lo miro con un poco de desconfianza pero necesitaba sacarse eso de encima y Pichit era la única persona en la que confiaba 

Esta bien, esto... ajam su nombre es Viktor Nikiforov, cuando llegue a la universidad todos hablaban maravillas de él, parecía que era bastante popular entre los estudiantes y tuve curiosidad—  
Continuo explicándole detalladamente a su amigo todo lo que había pasado en estos meses cayendo en cuenta de que las últimas semanas fueron algo más intensas, no por la cantidad de trabajo que tuviera, sino por todo lo que había tenido que soportar del joven Pichit tal y como prometió se mantuvo al margen hasta que Yuuri finalizo, su frustración era notable para su amigo quien, aún no decía ni una palabra, solo lo miraba

Pichit-kun?— Dijo nervioso

Yuuri...— comenzó, con la voz más seria que ni Yuuri le había escuchado en su vida, pero no pudo contener la risa al ver el estado en el que estaba Yuuri

Vamos Yuuri, escúchame bien, ese chico podría de verdad sentir algo por ti o puede estar solo jugando pero esa respuesta la obtendrás solo si hablas directamente con él, por lo que sabes tiene fama de ser un playboy, ahora se quieres mi opinión— respiro hondo y continuo

Podría apostar todo mi dinero a que de verdad le gustas, por muy regalado que ese joven pueda ser, pasa cada momento libre que tiene en el día contigo y debe haber una razón para ello pero recuerda que ya no eres simplemente un jovencillo que puede sufrir por un amorío, y si Yuuri sabes que te atrae porque si no, no estarías en ese estado— lo señalo de arriba a abajo cortándolo efectivamente al ver que lo negaría.

Ahora eres un profesional, eres su profesor y tratar de establecer una relación con el podría traer serias consecuencias Yuuri— derrotado poso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo para consolarlo —créeme yo más que nadie deseo que al fin te relaciones con alguien pero esto podría ser muy complicado, suspiro tumbándose en la silla

Pichit-kun cálmate un poco— rio apenado, tal parecía que el sufría más que Yuuri en este momento  
No puedo calmarme Yuuri quiero que seas feliz— Dijo zarandeándole por los hombros pero se detuvo al ver que el rostro de su amigo estaba rojo y sorprendido pero no lo estaba viendo a él, su amigo estaba mirando en dirección al mostrador así que se volvió para ver a quien estaba mirando y se encontró con un joven apuesto que sostenía un vaso de café en su mano y algunos libros en su brazo, el joven portaba su larga cabellera plateada suelta y un largo abrigo negro para evitar el frio; en cuanto noto a su profesor se dirigió con gracia hacia su mesa y no hizo ningún esfuerzo en tratar ocultar sus intenciones coquetas hacia el a pesar de que Yuuri no estaba solo.

Buenas tardes Yuuri-Sensei dijo alargando su nombre un poco más de lo normal con un tono melodioso, guiñándole el ojo antes de acercarse y darle un beso en la mejilla, alejándose lentamente manteniendo el contacto visual con Yuuri quien no hallaba la forma de ocultar su sorpresa.

Fueron interrumpidos por una risilla proveniente del otro lado de la mesa, Yuuri le dio una mirada de advertencia a su amigo y miro rápidamente a su estudiante quien tenía una sonrisa petulante y antes se darle la oportunidad a su amigo de avergonzarle aún más rápidamente los presento

Nikiforov él es mi mejor amigo Pichit Chulanont, Pichit el es Viktor Nikiforov hizo un gesto entre ambos para que se saludaran 

Es un placer Viktor he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti, sonrió viendo la muerte en los ojos de su mejor amigo, quien trataba de hallar cualquier razón para no lanzarle la taza de café encima  
PICHIT NO! DIOS TEN PIEDAD DE MÍ—pensó Yuuri al ver a su mejor amigo estrechar la mano de Viktor con una sonrisa en los labios

Igualmente, es grato conocerlo, Yuuri-Sensei es tan reservado que todos pensamos que no tiene vida privada— dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros 

Ahm Nikiforov ¿ya has estudiado para el examen del lunes?— Trato de desviar la conversación, moviéndose un poco para que retirara su brazo pero fue inútil 

Sabes creo que se conocen lo suficientemente bien Yuuri porque no le llamas Viktor?— Le dio una sonrisa cómplice a Viktor quien comenzó a reír junto con el tailandés, Yuuri tomo la servilleta que había semidestruido hace unos momentos y se la lanzo en la boca a su amigo haciendo que comenzara a escupir frenéticamente los pedazos y luego tomo uno de los mechones que caían a su lado, halando con un poco de fuerza hacia abajo hasta el que quedaron al mismo nivel

No es gracioso Viktor—  
Dijo con una voz baja pero seria, enfatizando su nombre tratando de sonar amenazador pero la reacción de Viktor no fue lo que esperaba, sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa pero un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas, Yuuri al darse cuenta de que se había dejado llevar y rápidamente soltó su cabello pidiéndole disculpas, Viktor se enderezo y se volvió hacia Pichit quien estaba aún distraído quitándose los pedazos de papel de la boca.

Fue un placer conocerte pero debo irme a estudiar, espero nos podamos ver algún otro día, de seguro podrá relatarme algunas historias de mi querido Sensei— guiñándole el ojo a Yuuri  
Sobre mi cadáver Nikiforov!— Grito, atrayendo la atención de algunos clientes, Sintió su rostro arder de vergüenza y trato de esconderse de los clientes, escucho unas risas al otro extremo de la mesita, Viktor y Pichit estaban gozando al máximo

Ah por mucho que este disfrutando hacerle sonrojar debo retirarme—  
Comenzó a inclinarse hacia su rostro pero Yuuri le alejo con su mano, leyendo las intenciones del joven quien se limitó a reír y a tomar sus cosas para retirarse

En verdad es muy lindo Yuuri— dijo ignorando la mirada de su amigo —me pregunto cómo aun no sospechan de que ustedes tengan alguna relación, es tan obvio, de no conocerte pensaría que ustedes dos ya son pareja—  
Dijo, ya con un tono serio con el fin de que entendiera que estaría fregado si no establecía límites con el joven.

Ugh necesito que acabe este semestre— Enterró su rostro en sus manos

¡Bueno ya falta poco!— dijo tratando de consolar a su amigo —Hey escucha esto! Tengo un empleo nuevo empleo!— dijo con gran emoción

Qué bueno Pichit-Kun! ¿En dónde?- dijo realmente emocionado por su amigo  
Ambos se quedaron un rato más en la cafetería, poniéndose al tanto de sus vidas, dos años era demasiado tiempo entre visitas

 

\--------------------------

Estas muy apretado— susurro en su oído mordiéndole el lóbulo, satisfecho con el escalofrió que recorrió la espalda del más joven, quien se encontraba abajo de él, entrelazo sus dedos mientras comenzaba a embestirlo con un ritmo agonizantemente lento haciendo que Viktor arqueara su espalda, dejando salir un gemido desesperado, Yuuri comenzó a besar su cuello, determinado a dejarle chupetones por toda su extensión, soltando una de las manos de Viktor para retirar el cabello de la espalda del joven, tomándose su tiempo para acariciar cuidadosamente la piel de Viktor explorando la suave piel de su costado llegando hasta su cadera. Dejando su mano reposar allí

El cuerpo de Viktor estaba atrapado entre el colchón y Yuuri, Viktor se separó un poco, enredando su mano libre en el cabello del moreno, levantando sus caderas invitando a Yuuri aún más adentro, Yuuri dejo salir un gemido apreciativo, afirmando el agarre en la cadera del joven, inclinándose sobre el para besar de nuevo el cuello de Viktor, lamiendo un moretón que sin dudas le duraría unos días, dando estocadas aún más lentas pero profundas, arrancándole varios gemidos cada vez que le penetraba

Dime lo que quieres Viktor— Tomo el miembro de Viktor en su mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, deleitándose con los quejidos que Viktor no lograba contener

A-ah Yuuri... mas r-rápido por favor— halo con fuerza el cabello de Yuuri quien respondió con una fuerte embestida, haciendo que Viktor apretara los cobertores en su mano fuertemente, dejando su boca abierta para dejar salir un grito silencioso, Yuuri se tomó su tiempo, saliendo hasta que solo la cabeza estaba adentro, penetrandolo de nuevo haciéndolo gritar su nombre

¿Así? O... se reincorporo, tomando las caderas de Viktor para comenzar a embestirlo rápidamente, golpeando efectivamente ese punto que hacía que Viktor gritara su nombre sin control— ¿Así?— susurro contra su espalda, notando que Viktor había hundido su cara en la almohada en un intento de acallar sus gemidos, pero Yuuri no iba a permitirlo y le quito la almohada lanzándola hacia un lado

Quiero escucharte Viktor, quiero oír lo bien que te hago sentir...— tomo de nuevo el miembro de Viktor en su mano. Viktor giro su rostro para ver a Yuuri quien aprovecho y acorto la distancia entre ellos, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado, dejándolos a ambos faltos se aire, Viktor tomo una de las manos de Yuuri, llamando la atención del mayor  
Yuuri voy a- ah! V-venirme— le dijo pero él estaba más interesado en plantarle besos en la mejilla  
No te contengas...— susurro antes de morderle el hombro 

Viktor despertó abruptamente al escuchar su celular, frustrado se levantó de la cama viendo el desastre que había hecho en su pantalón

Perfecto!— Suspiro frustrado caminando hacia el baño para darse una ducha fría

Paso el resto del día de un humor terrible, evitando a la mayoría de los que lo saludaban incluyendo a Chris quien sospechaba la razón del mal humor de su amigo al notar el brusco cambio de actitud cuando Yuuri entro al salón.  
Viktor al ver a Yuuri sintió que no sobreviviría a esta clase, las imágenes de su sueño vinieron a su mente rápidamente y tuvo que esconder su rostro en sus brazos quejándose patéticamente en la oscuridad que había formado entre la mesa y sus brazos.

Chris había decidido sentarse a su lado hoy para torturarle un poco más, al notar el estado de Viktor tomo su termo de agua el cual se había asegurado de congelar y lo coloco en su cuello haciendo que Viktor se levantara tan rápido que casi se cae

Maldito seas Chris que demonios crees que haces!— Le grito a su compañero, arrepintiéndose tan rápido como termino de hablar, volviéndose hacia Yuuri quien estaba confundido por su reacción y podía notar el leve disgusto en su rostro

Nikiforov deberías cuidar tu lenguaje y tu Giacometti si quieres hacerle la vida difícil agradecería que lo hicieras fuera de mi clase, dijo, claramente esperando a que ambos se disculparan 

Disculpe profesor Katsuki— Dijeron al unísono, Viktor con un sonrojo en el rostro.

Chris le llamo la atención cuidadosamente para no molestarle, ofreciéndole el agua fría para que se calmara Viktor suspiro frustrado, sabía que Chris vería a través de él, probablemente ya sabía lo que sucedía así que acepto el termo sin quejarse y bebió todo el contenido devolviéndole el termo y le dio las gracias, ya había perdido un buen tramo de la clase así que le pediría los apuntes a Chris después.

Mientras se amarraba el cabello sintio su celular vibrar en su bolsillo y lo saco leyendo el mensaje  
No dormiste anoche, tu mal humor lo hace evidente. ¿Que sucedió?— Leyó meditando si responder o no, escribió rápido y le dio enviar

V:  
Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes pero, podríamos esperar no deseo molestar de nuevo su clase.  
Leyó, volviéndose para darle una sonrisa petulante arqueando una ceja pero Viktor entro en pánico y le dio una mirada amenazadora, Chris se volvió y continuo escribiendo en su celular  
C:  
Es muy lindo de tu parte querer mantener al profesor katsuki feliz *smirk*  
V:  
Déjame en paz Chris, solo quiero ser cortes  
C:  
Jajajaja si claro, lo dice el hombre que nunca cierro la boca durante sus no se ¿¡3 meses de clases!? Ahora dime, acaso tuviste tu primer viaje al mundo de las fantasías sucias?  
C:

Viktor no contesto

C:  
Dimeeeee

Sin respuesta

C:  
Así que si fue un sueño erótico *Wink*

El rojo en las mejillas de Viktor se intensifico

C:  
Hmm que sucio Viktor *wink* al menos podrás disfrutar del profesor Katsuki en tus sueños  
porque que no pasara nada entre ustedes si sigues con esa actitud de sumiso

Viktor había volteado con un rostro de sorpresa y noto que  
Yuuri había anunciado el final de la clase y estaba borrando la pizarra, Viktor y Chris aprovecharon que algunos compañeros estaban resolviendo dudas con él para salir del salón sin ser vistos

Mientras caminaban hacia la clase de química Chris se dedicó a mirar curiosamente a su amigo, riéndose un poco del estado en que se encontraba —Así que ya te has resignado ¿eh?¿Lo evitaras lo que queda del semestre?— Le pregunto con aires de seriedad poco comunes en el así que Viktor considero responderle cortésmente

Chris... no sé qué hacer, es decir creo que ya he dejado bien en claro que me atrae pero él es aún un enigma! No sé si solo me está siguiendo la corriente porque es divertido o si es porque siente lo mismo por mí!—

Le había contado a su amigo y luego de algunas burlas Chris lo abofeteo después de que le conto acerca de sus visitas diarias a su oficina y el encuentro del fin de semana, Chris le había gritado que era un estúpido, que era obvio que no era un juego y lo abandono en la biblioteca

C:  
Lo olvide, lleva tu trasero a su oficina y termina de declarártele de una vez! 

Viktor no respondió más esa tarde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> este capitulo es algo largo pero no encontré el corazón para cortarlo

Chris había pasado toda la mañana siguiente estudiando a ambos muchachos y había notado que Viktor había comenzado a evitar a Yuuri, de hecho su amigo solo se dedicó a copiar y no pronuncio ni una palabra, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza cuando Yuuri estaba explicando las demostraciones de los teoremas.

Por otro lado Yuuri había estado más serio en las clases, encendiendo un semblante triste tras sonrisas fingidas en cada pregunta que respondía al ver que ninguna provenía del ruso

¡Este idiota no lo hizo!— pensó Chris 

Durante el almuerzo volvió a hablar con Viktor para entender por qué no había hablado con Yuuri pero lo dejo pasar cuando el peli plata le dijo que lo buscaría para pedirle ayuda con la clase que perdió hablando con él y la de hoy  
Chris se limitó a verlo con incredulidad pero decidio confiar en el

Esa tarde probo ser la más incomoda que yuuri hibiera experimentado en su vida, yuuri trato de distraerse lo mas posible con las letras que escribia en su pizarra explicandole al joven con la mayor emocion que podía pero Viktor a pesar de estar mirando a la pizarra su mirada parecía estar perdida y a veces solo preguntaba cosas al azar, sin importar que yuuri ya las hubiera respondido, Yuuri noto que viktor no habia estado escribiendo nada asi que dejo la clase a un lado y observo al joven con detenimiento, la preocupación era evidente en su rostro

¿Está todo bien Nikiforov?— Pareces distraido pregunto retirando sus lentes para limpiarlos  
Al escucharlo decir su apellido con tanta formalidad no pudo evitar la tristeza que lo invadio 

S-si lo estoy— fue lo unico que salió de su boca

¿En serio? Porque he estado hablando como loco y no has escrito nada de lo que he dicho—  
Senalo la libreta del joven la cual estaba en blanco

Eso no significa que no he aprendido nada— respondió sonando ofendido mirando hacia un lado, evitando la mirada de Yuuri

¿Si te coloco un problema serás capaz de realizarlo?— Arqueo una ceja mientras lo miraba con brazos cruzados 

S-sí, seguro— respondió tratando de sonar confidente pero fallo miserablemente haciendo reír suavemente a Yuuri

Está bien. Ven aquí— le señalo el espacio vacio junto a el y viktor tomo lugar a su lado en la pizarra. 

Por primera vez había visto a viktor dudar con un problema, aunque a pesar de no saber por que el joven no podia concentrarse en ello no podia encontrar satisfacción en verlo así.

Basta dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy, no pareces estar enfocado, si te dejo seguir solo lograre que empeore tu animo— dijo extendiendo su mano para tomar el marcador de las manos de Viktor pero viktor no queria soltarlo. Ambos habian quedado muy cerca el uno del otro y yuuri podia notar el olor dulce del cabello de Viktor, pero yuuri decidio retroceder y mantenerse en el escritorio, Viktor se volvio hacia el luciendo derrotado

Parece que hoy no es mi día— dijo con una sonrisa de lado entregandole el marcador a Yuuri evitando el contacto visual rodeando el escritorio para recoger sus cosas

Nikiforov… hm no Viktor ¿hay algo que este molestándote?— Le pregunto yuuri haciendo un gesto con su mano para que tomara asiento pero el ruso declino 

Solo estoy algo cansado así que debo retirarme— Yuuri no se creyo esa mentira barata y lo miro con duda 

¿Acaso mi querido Sensei esta demasiado preocupado por mí?— Hablo con una voz arrogante, tratando de actuar como lo habia hecho siempre y parecio funcionar, Yuuri habia rodado sus ojos pero había dejado escapar una sonrisilla  
Pues claro que me preocupas, tú no eres así de tranquilo Viktor— le respondió con una sonrisa honesta, mirándole directamente a los ojos y el corazón de Viktor se aceleró al verle así y tuvo que contenerse ante de responderle cualquier cosa

Te aseguro que estoy bien Yuuri, solo necesito dormir un poco, gracias por preocuparte—  
Viktor contesto con una sonrisa cansada, insultándose mentalmente por dejarse llevar por el exceso de confianza pero el mayor lo dejo pasar.  
Está bien, asegúrate de descansar entonces— volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa, haciendo que sus mejillas se hincharan un poco, despidiéndole con la mano, se veía adorable, parecía que aun a sus 21 años Yuuri aún seguía siendo un niño adorable 

Viktor decidió probar su suerte un poco

Sabe se ve realmente lindo cuando sonríe, debería hacerlo más seguido— le guiño el ojo y comenzo a reir cuando Yuuri se puso rojo como un tomate, sintio algo duro impactar en su cabeza y vio que le habia lanzado un marcador, sorprendido trato de mantener la seriedad pero Yuuri no era de ayuda y comenzó a reir de nuevo resultando en otro marcador en su cabeza

Nikiforov largo de aquí o no respondo!— Viktor corrio hasta la puerta antes de que pudiera lanzarle otro, Yuuri se quedó sonriendo como un demente cuando Viktor se había ido

Estoy fregado— dijo sintiendo el calor regresar a su rostro y su corazon palpitar como demente en su pecho, pero estaba feliz

La siguiente semana las cosas habian cambiado un poco, Yuuri habia estado sonriendo un poco mas seguido y habia comenzado reunirse en el comedor con los profesores, algunos estuvieros extrañados pero no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de integrar al joven profesor aún mas  
En un almuerzo en particular le invitaron a dar una ponencia en la semana del congreso de la facultad para que hablara un poco acerca del tema en el que estaba trabajando en su tesis para atraer a algunos estudiantes para que trabajaran con el, aunque estaba algo nervioso por la idea, sus colegas le animaron tanto que decidio aceptar, estaban verdaderamente felices que el joven aceptara asi que muchos prometieron estar presente en su ponencia, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara un poco, agradeciéndoles el gesto afirmando que no era necesario pero sus colegas le aseguraron que era muy importante y no le dejarían pasar.  
Luego continuaron comiendo hablando tranquilamente acerca de como organizarse para el próximo semestre, y de algunos momentos frustrantes de sus clases, fue alli cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia una paciencia enorme comparado con sus colegas riendo tranquilamente con cada historia

Yuuri ese día había compartido las noticias con sus estudiantes quienes comenzaron a aplaudirle y a gritar algunos complementos, hasta el punto que el comenzo a reir con ellos mitad emocionado y mitad avergonzado, por como se veian las cosas parece que su ponencia seria la mas presenciada, se giro hacia la ultima fila del lado izquierdo buscando la mirada de Viktor, encontrando el pupitre vacío pero antes de que pudiera reflejar su tristeza el joven llamo su atencion desde la fila del centro, se habia cambiado debido a Chris quien habia olvidado traer sus lentes,  
Su intención era sentarse al frente pero no salieron a tiempo aunque Chris le aseguro que desde allí podía descifrar las letras en la pizarra, si no le pediría las notas a Viktor, pero a pesar de su pobre vista para Chris no pasó desapercibido el gesto de alivio que se le escapo al profesor al notar que Viktor había solo cambiado de sitio, y obviamente no le dejo olvidar eso al peli plata.

Hizo que viktor se pusiera rojo cada 10 minutos, disfrutando al máximo la situación, sin saber que Yuuri lo estaba observando de reojo

Yuuri-Sensei se molestaría usted si golpeo a Chris en medio de su clase?— Preguntó inocentemente haciendo al pelinegro sonreír bajo  
Nikiforov esta mal golpear a tu compañero— sonrió un poco, masajeando el puente de su nariz antes de mirar a Chris, quien se había volteado para burlarse del Ruso —pero quizás te permita que lo hagas si el no deja de interrumpir la clase— lo señalo con el marcador

Viktor se volvio con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia su amigo quien lo estaba viendo como si supiera algo que el no y comenzo a reirse de el histericamente 

Basta señores o es que acaso tendre que ser yo quien los golpee?— Les lanzo a ambos una mirada acusadora pero Chris solo rio bajo, Viktor por otro lado ya habia sido victima de la buena punteria del pelinegro asi que se enderezo rápidamente, ignorando a Chris el resto de la clase

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuuri estaba sentado en su oficina leyendo los Papers en los que habia estado trabajando ultimamente, mirando el reloj notando que ya eran las 4:10 pm, le parecio extraño que Viktor no se habia aparecido en su oficina como siempre lo hacía, ya había pasado más de una hora así que penso en recoger sus cosas e irse a casa pero un suave golpe en la puerta lo detuvo

Adelante— contesto y sonrió al ver al peliplata entrar con dos vasos de café en mano

Pensé que podría querer un poco de café caliente— se sento frente al pelinegro sonriéndole suavemente, pasándole uno de los vasos, Yuuri lo tomo, degustando el contenido e inconscientemente dejo escapar un murmuro bajo

Muchas gracias Viktor— volvió su cara rápidamente a la pantalla para distraerse

Demonios que estás haciendo Yuuri! Se regaño mentalmente sintiendo la intensa mirada del ruso quien bebia su cafe tranquilamente; cuando Viktor se distrajo con una de las libretas de Yuuri, Yuuri se tomo el tiempo de mirar detalladamente a Viktor, su rostro era perfilado y delicado sus ojos eran de un azul hermoso que no podia ponerle nombre, parecia una mezcla entre turquesa y cielo y eran simplemente embelezantes, la punta de su nariz siempre estaba adornada por un rojo tenue que lo hacia ver adorable y su cabello, siempre lo portaba suelto lo que hacia que su cara se viera enmarcada en plata pero hoy el joven se habia cambiado, en la mañana estaba suelto pero cuando entro noto que se habia hecho dos trenzas tipo cascada en los lados que se juntaban delicadamente en la parte de atras de su cabeza y caia con el resto de su cabello, le encantaba de todas formas ya fuera suelto o recogido, solo podia pensar en que se sentiria enredar sus dedos en ese lacio y delicado cabello; Viktor sorprendio a Yuuri quien parecia muy interesado en estudiarlo

Ve algo que le llame la atención?— Le pregunto bajando el cuaderno de su profesor dándole toda su atención

L-lo lamento— se volvió, tecleando furiosamente para distraerse, notando de reojo la sonrisa de ruso intensificando el ardor en su cara, mirarlo sentando allí no lo ayudaba a concentrarse 

Viktor tomo su café y lo coloco al lado de el de yuuri, tomo la silla en la que estaba y la llevo hasta quedar al lado de yuuri y se sento, inclinandose hacia adelante para ver que hacia el pelinegro

Que está haciendo! Porque se sienta tan cerca! Dios esto es aún peor que tenerlo al frente—  
Yuuri trataba de parecer calmado pero su mente era un caos

¡Ah! ¿Está montando las láminas para su ponencia?— Pregunto verdaderamente interesado, tratando de hacer que el pelinegro se relajara un poco satisfecho cuando vio que la espalda de Yuuri se destenso un poco

Si estoy dejando la plantilla hecha para solo tener que escribir lo que voy a mostrarles— movió la pantalla un poco para que Viktor pudiera ver

Hmm es una muy buena idea— dijo examinando la espalda de su profesor —espero poder ayudarle— sonrio cuando Yuuri se volteo a verlo, curiosidad en sus ojos

Oh eso no es necesario, yo puedo hacer esto solo, tu deberías ir a estudiar, se que tienes examen mañana y al parecer no te va tan bien con quimica por lo que escuche, odiaria que repruebes por mi culpa— dijo dandole una mirada de preocupación a su estudiante

No es problema, la verdad ya me he preparado para mañana, estudie durante toda la practica y bueno por eso tarde en venir hacia aca, me quede con Chris estudiando en la biblioteca, no reprobare—  
Dijo con confianza alcanzando su cafe para beber un poco, indicándole que no tenia intenciones de retirarse, pero Yuuri no estaba del todo convencido sintiendose culpable de retener al ruso alli pero lo olvido rapidamente cuando Viktor poso una de sus manos en la parte superior de su espalda, inclinandose hacia adelante, recostando su cabeza en el escritorio para mirar a Yuuri otorgandole la sonrisa mas bella y pura que le hubiera visto el pelinegro.

Soy demasiado débil— reprendiéndose mentalmente 

Está bien— miro a Viktor y tomo otro poco de café

Decidio confiar en el y dejarlo ayudar, estaba explicandole al peliplata como funcionaba el programa en el que estaba trabajando, enseñandole rapidamente como montar el código para la diapositiva, dejándole tomar el control en la laptop para que comenzara a diseñar una plantilla, luego de varios minutos, el ruso se encontraba peleando con el programa, Yuuri solo lo miraba, soltando una risilla cuando el ruso hizo un puchero porque su código no compilo  
—No me gusta este programa— murmuro Viktor, tumbándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados cual niño berrinchudo  
Rio—Te ves adorable, vamos, ven acá no te rindas, mira esta ventana te dice en donde están los errores del código y eso lo hace un poco más fácil, vamos a arreglarlos, ¿quieres?— mas que una pregunta fue una orden y para permitirles comodidad a ambos yuuri movio la computadora hasta el centro del escritorio, convenciendo a Viktor para que arreglara el código

Habían perdido casi toda la tarde jugando con las distintas plantillas de diapositivas y mezclando colores de fondo y de subrayados, incluso Viktor descubrió que podia colocar una imagen como fondo, insertándola como marca de agua, el ruso sonriendo victorioso a su descubrimiento  
Viste que no era tan dificil— le dio un golpecito juguetón en la punta de su nariz, sonriendole al joven, volteandose de nuevo hacia la pantalla cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado mirándolo por mucho tiempo y además el poco espacio que había dejado entre ambos  
Yuuri siguio copiando hasta que noto que ya era demasiado tarde y tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas antes de ir a casa  
Debemos irnos, ya es un poco tarde y si me descuido, cerraran la facultad y nos quedaremos encerrados aquí hasta mañana— Bromeo, guardando su laptop en el estuche, Viktor estaba un poco decepcionado pero Yuuri tenia razón asi que le ayudo a guardar sus cosas para que pudieran salir más rápido, esperando no encontrarse a nadie en el camino; si, era normal ver a un profesor trabajar en su oficina hasta muy tarde pero ciertamente no calificaría como normal ver al joven profesor salir de la facultad a las 7 de la noche junto con su estudiante, de seguro comenzarían a cuestionar al mayor.

Viktor no esperaba que su profesor tuviera auto y mucho menos que el mismo insistiera en llevarlo a casa afirmando que era su culpa el que se quedara tan tarde con el allí así que no aceptaría dejar al joven irse a su casa solo por lo que Viktor acepto sin pelear

El viaje hacia el departamento de Viktor fue silencioso, las calles estaban tranquilas y escuchar su estacion favorita de jazz le ayudaba a relajarse, de reojo notaba como el menor veía el recorrido a través de la ventana, reposando su cabeza contra el cristal, sus ojos entrecerrados por el cansancio, también como se volvía de vez en cuando para mirarlo  
El peliplata le indico que ya habían llegado y se detuvo en un edificio alto y elegante apagando el motor para voltearse a ver a Viktor quien estaba embobado viéndolo

Gracias por traerme Yuuri— alargo su nombre con una voz un poco cansada pero conservaba ese tono dulce que le encantaba escuchar

Yuuri sonrió—No hay problema, ve a descansar— dijo viendo al joven desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad e inclinarse hacia la parte trasera del auto para tomar su bolso, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de Yuuri, mirándolo directamente a los ojos posando su mano en su mejilla, atrayéndolo para besarle tiernamente en los labios

Yuuri estaba inmovil viendo al ruso por unos segundos antes de cerrar sus ojos y sucumbir al beso, moviendo sus labios contra los de Viktor, Viktor paso lu lengua por el labio inferior de Yuuri esperando poder profundizar el beso, dejando salir un gemido bajo cuando Yuuri le permitió entrar, explorando con su lengua la boca del pelinegro como si tratara de memorizar cada centímetro de ella, Yuuri llevo su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza acercándolo más hacia el, tomando el control del beso, rozando constantemente su lengua con la de Viktor hasta que ambos tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire

Viktor miro tímidamente a Yuuri buscando cualquier rastro que pudiera indicarle arrepentimiento pero no fue asi, el muchacho estaba sorprendido pero espero pacientemente a que Viktor lo mirara a los ojos, sonriendole tiernamente, Viktor suspiro aliviado, dandole un ultimo beso antes bajar del auto, caminando hacia la residencia, Yuuri no se marcho hasta verlo entrar en el edificio, rapidamente escribiendole un texto a su amigo

Y:  
Me Beso—

Fue lo único que le escribio y se marcho a su casa, comprando algunas cosas en el camino, sabía que Pichit trabajaría hasta tarde así que no se preocupo cuando no recibio respuesta inmediata. 

Estaba tirado en su cama reposando un poco, habia salido de la ducha y no tenia ganas de estudiar nada aun, cuando de pronto sono el timbre, confundido se vistio rapido y fue a abrir la puerta, encontrando a un Pichit histérico

Yuuri!! Como me das una noticia tan importante sin ninguna clase de advertencia!!— Le reclamo antes de darle un abrazo

Pichit-kun la idea era ver tu reacción— rio bajo haciendose a un lado para que entrara

¡¡¡Necesito detalles!!! Pero antes, comida! muero de hambre!— Pichit grito mientras se dirigía a la cocina en búsqueda de comida

Pichit-Kun no he preparado nada de cenar aun—suspiro cuando vio al tailandés revolver la nevera en su desesperación 

¿Por qué? Oh no importa! Te molesta si te ayudo?— le pregunto, mirando en la alacena a ver que tenía Yuuri

Está bien, siempre que no sea una excusa para robarte la comida antes de que la sirva—salió de la cocina riéndose de su amigo, quien estaba quejándose de su crueldad

En efecto Pichit no pudo esperar y comenzó a picar mientras Yuuri preparaba la cena lo que lo obligo a dejarlo sentado afuera en la sala haciendo pucheros mientras Yuuri terminaba  
Pichit y Yuuri se quedaron hablando por horas luego de la cena, así que Yuuri decidio que se quedara a dormir en su casa, no quería que el tailandés anduviera caminando por las frias calles a la una de la mañana

Pichit y Yuuri se habian ido a la universidad juntos ya que el tailandés había prometido ir a la ponencia de su mejor amigo, dio gracias a dios que habia sacado la ropa de la lavanderia ese dia y la llevo consigo a casa de Yuuri

Esa mañana Pichit insistió en ayudarle a escoger algo que ponerse para su ponencia, insistiendo en que era un evento formal, Yuuri estaba seguro de que estaba sobrevestido pero Pichit le aseguro que se veía genial

Llevaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, algo ajustados junto con una camisa de vestir gris que Pichit le había regalado hace tiempo, se había rodado las mangas un poco hacia arriba y había tomado una corbata negra que terminaba de hacerle juego, Pichit le recomendo que usara su cabello hacia atras porque se vería aún mejor

Pichit-kun voy a dar una ponencia no voy a una cita!— Dijo frustrado, sin embargo escucho el consejo de su amigo y comenzó a peinar su cabello hacia atrás

Lo sé pero debes verte bien, mucha gente asistira! Y los dejaras impactados—  
Le guiño el ojo y pronto entendió a que se refería, pensó en la unica persona que podia impactar, pero no queria ponerse a discutir tan temprano, así que le dejo pasar

Salió del baño y se detuvo en el centro de su habitación, mirándose en el espejo, perplejo

¿Pero qué…? ¿Ese soy yo?— pensó, dejando un leve sonrojo posarse en sus mejillas — ¿acaso le gustara como me veo?— dejo aquel pensamiento ir cuando vio a su amigo parado en la puerta de su habitación, con una sonrisa petulante en los labios

Veo que hice mi trabajo bien, pero Yuuri no pensé que te dejarías seducir por ti mismo— rio fuertemente, saliendo hacia la sala para tomar sus cosas, Yuuri quería gritarle pero no encontraba palabras, se vio una última vez y recogió sus cosas para irse

Cuando llegaron al campus el joven se sintio apenado a mas no poder, se encontro con casi todo su curso de cálculo, quienes comenzaron a silbar y a hacerle cumplidos por su apariencia tan apuesta, sabia que bromeaban pero aun era avergonzante, les saludo y agradecio, avisandoles que no tendrian clase ya que la ponencia era justo a su hora de clase y se retiró, pidiéndoles que avisaran a sus compañeros, caminando hacia a su oficina, en el camino también varios colegas le ofrecieron cumplidos riendose de la timidez del muchacho, era adorable

Estaba nervioso, ya pronto tomaria lugar en el podio y podia sentir todo el auditorio girar a su alrededor, pero Pichit vino a su rescate, trayendole un vaso frio de agua y un chocolate, le devolvió el vaso a su amigo dandole las gracias, mirandolo sentarse de nuevo al lado de Chris, entrando en pánico cuando no vio a Viktor por ningún lado, se volvió y vio a Chris ojeando su celular y luego se levanto, llevandose a Pichit con el hasta la primera fila del auditorio, la mas cercana al podio, en donde los estaba esperando el ruso.

Trago duro cuando escucho su nombre y salio en dirección a la tarima, esperando a que la directora terminara de presentar su ponencia, lanzando una mirada rapida al lugar en donde estaba Viktor sorprendido del estado en el que estaba, el joven no podia quitarle los ojos de encima al pelinegro, la sorpresa era obvia en su rostro, sus ojos estaban abiertos al igual que su boca, el sonrojo en sus mejillas le daba una idea al pelinegro de lo que estaba pensando, de pronto el contacto visual entre los jóvenes se perdió debido a que Pichit se había inclinado para decirle algo en el oído, haciendo que Viktor bajara rápidamente la cabeza, escondiendo su rostro de Yuuri pero no sin antes ver como el rojo de sus mejillas se había intensificado

Que le dijiste Pichit—, pensó frustrado, ignorando todo rápidamente cuando las luces se bajaron.

Comenzó con su ponencia, explicando el tema con fluidez y entusiasmo, tanto que nadie creería que el hombre estuvo a punto de desmayarse segundos antes de salir al auditorio, su presentación fue prolija, señalando el final de su ponencia para que pudieran comenzar a hacer sus preguntas, todo concluyo luego de que algunos profesores hicieran algunas observaciones y recibió muchos aplausos, bajando del podio para hablar con algunos profesores que se vieron interesados en trabajar con él.

Una vez terminaron de hablar comenzo a caminar hacia donde estaban Viktor, Chris y Pichit, el auditorio se estaba vaciando ya que su ponencia era la ultima de esa tarde, Pichit le dio un gran abrazo, felicitándolo por su presentación pero triste porque debía irse a trabajar, Chris y Viktor tambien lo felicitaron y lo acompañaron hacia la salida del auditorio tomando unos dulces en el camino, Viktor quería hablar con Yuuri pero varios estudiantes se acercaron a el para darle una caja de chocolate que todos habían comprado para él, varios se disculparon ya que el tema era un poco avanzado para entenderlo pero le felicitaron por igual.  
Yuuri les agradeció el gesto disculpándose hacia su oficina para comer y corregir los examenes del lunes pasado, Viktor se quedo con chris un rato sin darse cuenta de que Yuuri se habia marchado, se sentia nervioso, Yuuri se veia realmente hermoso y no podia ocultar sus sentimientos y menos después de lo que había pasado ayer

No puedo ir a verlo ahora, no así…—estaba en su mundo, ignorando todo a su alrededor 

Chris lo saco de sus pensamientos con una palmada—Tu y yo podemos estudiar mañana, ve y dile lo mucho que te gusto su presentación— le dijo guiñándole un ojo y se rio al ver la mirada gélida de su amigo, 

Vamos Viktor no escuchaste nada de lo que dijo, practicamente estabas babeando, anda ve! Aprovecha que no hay mucha gente por ahí que te vea— señalo el pasillo vacío

Gracias Chris, te veré mañana entonces— sonrió  
De nada y— se acercó a su oído — usen protección— dijo corriendo rápidamente hacia la puerta, escuchando a su amigo maldecirlo.

Respiro hondo y marcho hacia la oficina de Yuuri, tocando la puerta, esperando el permiso para entrar pero nadie contesto y decidió entrar a ver si Yuuri estaba allí

Cuando abrio la puerta se encontró con un Yuuri un tanto más diferente, el pelinegro no había despegado la vista de la hoja que tenía en mano así que Viktor se tomó su tiempo para detallarlo mejor, Yuuri se había quitado sus lentes y se habia desecho de la corbata que tenía hace unos momentos, esta yacía en el silloncito de la oficina y se habia desabotonado los tres primeros botones de su camisa dejando ver un poco de la blanca piel de su pecho  
No debí haber venido— se reprimió mentalmente, avanzando hacia el interior de la oficina

Yuuri no había visto quien habia entrado, estaba leyendo uno de los exámenes del curso cuando noto el familiar olor de la colonia del joven, sonriendo mientras bajaba la hoja para dedicarle su atención a Viktor

Hola— le saludo con una voz cansada, viendo como Viktor rodeaba el escritorio buscando una silla

Hola— sonrió sentándose en el sillón — Tu ponencia estuvo excelente, parece que encantaste a muchos profesores— comenzó a jugar con la corbata de Yuuri mientras Yuuri colocaba la nota en la hoja, un poco decepcionado porque no había aprobado.

Si lo sé, el profesor Martin se ve realmente interesado en mi trabajo pero me incomoda un poco la forma en que me trata— suspiro gracioso, desechando esa memoria —En fin, me alegra que te haya gustado— sonrió ampliamente — ¿cómo te fue en tu parcial?, se volvió hacia Viktor quien le dio una sonrisa cariñosa, el ruso tomo una carpeta de su mochila y saco unas hojas, entregándoselas al mayor

Oh! Esto es excelente!— dijo examinando el contenido de la prueba en la que el menor había obtenido un 20 impoluto 

Te felicito Viktor, sonrió buscandolo para entregarle el examen pero el joven ya estaba detras de el posando sus manos sobre sus hombros, masajeándolos con sus dedos, ejerciendo una poca presión sobre ellos, suspirando al sentir un hormigueo en sus hombros

Estas tenso, pensé que te relajarias despues de que esto terminara— se acercó un poco hacia su cara, aprovechando que Yuuri la había dejado reposar su cabeza hacia atrás sobre el espaldar de la silla, aprovecho que el mayor tenia los ojos cerrados y se bajo un poco para darle un beso en los labios, sorprendiendo a Yuuri quien abrió los ojos repentinamente para verlo, Viktor se separó y le sonrió.

Había deseado besarlo desde que lo vio salir a la tarima del auditorio, deseaba poder sentir el calor que ayer habia experimentado al besarle, a pesar de que solo habia sido una vez, se habia vuelto adicto a esos carnosos labios que poseia el pelinegro, Yuuri le tomo las manos y las retiro de sus hombros para poder darse la vuelta y verle de frente, su expresion lo decia todo pero viktor fue el primero en hablar

Y-yo sé que esto entre nosotros no debería pasar pero compréndeme Yuuri yo...—respiro hondo tratando de no perder la compostura — yo te amo— dijo finalmente esperando lo peor, Yuuri le acariciaba las manos pero no decía nada aun y Viktor estaba cada vez más desesperado, necesitaba que dijera algo! 

¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto?— Le miro con algo de tristeza —Es decir, sabes que nadie podria saber acerca de esto ¿no? Las consecuencias para ambos pueden ser terribles— afirmo el agarre en las manos del peliplata — ¿crees que podría funcionar una relación así entre nosotros?— Lo miro directamente a los ojos, con determinación, quería asegurarse de que el joven entendiera la situación en la que se verían obligados a permanecer, pero Viktor lo miro y lo afirmo sin titubear, sintiendo como su interior se alborotaba cuando Yuuri sonrió soltándole las manos para atraerle por la cintura y abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en su estomago, sintiendo como Viktor enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y comenzaba a masajear las finas hebras, suspirando complacido

Era agradable tener al mayor abrazandole asi, comenzo a hacer circulos con sus dedos en la parte baja de su cabeza, sintiendo un escalofrio recorrer al pelinegro. Se separo un poco para que lo mirara al rostro

Acaso el gran Yuuri ha olvidado que debe decirme algo?— Le sonrió tiernamente masajeando el cuello del mayor, Yuuri poso sus manos en su cintura acercandose para depositar un beso sobre la tela que cubría su estómago, tomando una de las manos de Viktor y llevándola sobre su pecho mirando al peliplata

Te amo Viktor— pronuncio, sintiendo como su corazon latia a mil por hora y sabia que Viktor también lo sentiría, Viktor sonrió, mirándolo con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla agachándose para poder besarlo, tomando su rostro en ambas manos, acariciando sus mejillas para comprobar que fuera real, Yuuri atrajo a Viktor por su cintura para que se sentara en su regazo, la silla quejandose bajo el peso de ambos, dejando que el menor tomara el control

Yuuri aprovecho para meter sus manos bajo la camisa de Viktor, tocando la suave piel del ruso quien dejo salir un gemido apreciativo ante la sensacion que le causaban las manos de Yuuri, dejando que el pelinegro explorara su torso, Yuuri acaricio la fina espalda de Viktor con las puntas de sus dedos y viktor no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risilla

 

Yuuri comenzó a besarle el cuello, lamiendo una linea desde su pulso hasta el lobulo de su oreja mordiéndola en el proceso, arrancándole un jadeo, sintiendo las manos de Viktor en su pecho, Yuuri habia subido la camisa de Viktor hasta su pecho y se separó para mirarlo  
— ¿Puedo?— Pidió permiso para retirarle la prenda

S-si— Viktor había comenzado a desabotonar la camisa de Yuuri, dejando su tarea solo para poder sacar los brazos de la prenda, Yuuri no tardo en atacar su pecho, besando la blanca piel de Viktor, acariciando cada centimetro de la piel expuesta, besando su clavícula, descendiendo hasta tomar uno de los pezones en su boca, lamiendolo con detenimiento arrancandole un gemido placentero a viktor quien llevo sus manos a la cabellera del mayor mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de contener sus gemidos, una vez satisfecho con la atencion que le habia dado a uno y paso al otro, mordiéndolo levemente, haciendo que Viktor jadeara

Viktor le halo del cabello para que el mayor lo mirara, rapidamente fundiendose en un beso apasionado, tomando Viktor el control del beso mientras sus manos acariciaban el pecho de Yuuri, sus dedos rozaban constantemente sus pezones, acariciando la blanca piel del pelinegro, descendiendo hasta llegar a su hombria, masajeandola sobre la tela, Yuuri dejaba salir algunos suspiros desesperados, Viktor habia descubierto que su cuello era su lugar sensible y se habia tomado su tiempo alli, lamiendo un chupeton que sabia que no se desvaneveria en dias, descendiendo poco a poco, dejando uno que otro beso y otros chupetones sobre su piel hasta que llego al borde de los pantalones de Yuuri, Yuuri se estaba se perdiendo en el placer pero un poco de su cordura lo trajo de vuelta por un momento

E-espera—dijo, respirando con dificultad — D-deberíamos cerrar la puerta— trato de levantarse pero Viktor no lo dejo

Ya lo hice— sonrió pícaramente — cuando llegue aqui le puse el seguro—le guiño el ojo mientras bajaba los pantalones de Yuuri para liberar su miembro, disfrutando el rostro de sorpresa de Yuuri,

Oh, eres más grandes de lo que imagine— dijo arrepintiéndose inmediatamente

¿Imaginabas?—Tenia una sonrisa petulante en el rostro —No me digas que ahh!—Viktor tomo su miembro y comenzo a masturbarlo, arrancandole un gemido al pelinegro, deleitandose con los quejidos que se le escapaban al mayor

Viktor no resistió la tentación y se inclino para tomar el miembro en su boca, sintiendo de inmediato las manos de Yuuri en su cabeza, lamiendo la parte inferior de su erección, subiendo y bajando su cabeza a un paso tranquilo, de vez en cuando succionando con mas fuerza, gimiendo cada vez que Yuuri apretaba cada vez mas el agarre en su cabello, enviando un escalofrió por toda su columna vertebral

Al escuchar la respiración agitada de Yuuri Viktor sonrió orgulloso, le encantaba verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan desinhibido; ser el único que lo veria asi si todo salía bien, ser el único que pudiera hacerle sentir tanto placer. Yuuri le halo un poco mas el cabello, tratando de separarlo, Viktor entendió y dejo que el miembro de Yuuri se deslizara de su boca con un ruido obseno, un hilo de saliva conectandolos brevemente, Yuuri levanto a Viktor del suelo, dejandolo que se montara en su regazo nuevamente, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos mientras desabotonaba los pantalones del peliplata, bajándolos lo suficiente para poder acariciar los muslos de Viktor, Yuuri se sentía en la gloria y eso que aun no habian hecho nada, el ruso tenia una mirada lasciva, sus labios hinchados por los besos y las mejillas rosadas, esperando a que yuuri lo tomara en sus manos pero eso no sucedió, Yuuri tomo sus nalgas y las apreto con fuerza pegando el cuerpo de Viktor aun mas al suyo haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran, soltando ambos un gemido ante la sensación, Viktor deseaba más de ese contacto y comenzo a frotarse contra el descuidando el volumen de su voz

Shhh. Van a descubrirnos amor— suspiro contra sus labios antes de besarle de nuevo afirmando el agarre en las piernas de Viktor, levantándose de la silla para sentarlo en el escritorio, Viktor dejando salir un quejido cuando sus muslos hicieron contacto con el frio escritorio  
Lo lamento— rio mientras le besaba el cuello, Viktor enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Yuuri buscando más contacto, frotándose contra su miembro, tratando de decirle lo que quería, Yuuri comprendió el mensaje y le miro sorprendido  
¿Estás seguro? Te dolerá— le acaricio el rostro con el dorso de la mano, dándole una mirada cariñosa  
Si eres tu entonces puedo soportarlo, por favor Yuuri, quiero esto— tomo la mano de yuuri y la beso tiernamente para luego entrelazar sus dedos, juntando sus frentes, el deseo en los ojos del joven era evidente y en los de Yuuri era igual

Está bien— junto sus labios en un casto beso que fue tomando intensidad, empujando a Viktor para que se recostara en el escritorio

E-espera— puso sus manos en su pecho, alejando al moreno para bajarse del escritorio, dejando a yuuri mas que confundido, viendolo revolver su bolso en busca de algo, cuando finalmente lo hallo se dio la vuelta y camino hacia yuuri de nuevo, entregandole una botellita de lubricante y una caja de condones

No me mires así yo no planee todo esto— Dijo con inocencia — pero Chris y Pichit me dieron estas cosas, no pude evitarlo— rio como si esa hubiera sido la decisión más obvia del mundo

Que voy a hacer contigo— rió escondiendo su rostro en su hombro

Yo tengo una buena idea— dijo acariciando el miembro de Yuuri con la punta de sus dedos, buscando los labios de Yuuri, quien acepto sin pensarlo dos veces el contacto, llevando al ruso de nuevo sobre el escritorio, separándose de el una vez que estaba acostado, removiendo los boxers de Viktor, admirando la erección del menor, tomo la botellita de lubricante y uso una generosa cantidad del líquido, calentándolo un poco antes de comenzar a delinear la entrada de Viktor, insertando el primer dedo con un poco de dificultad, mirando su rostro en búsqueda de dolor, masajeando el miembro de Viktor para distraerle de la incomodidad, insertando el segundo , expandiéndolos un poco para luego el introducir el tercero, deteniéndose cuando Viktor tomo su mano y le miro desesperadamente con algunas lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos

Basta Yuuri, estoy listo por favor hazlo ya!—Yuuri lo miro preocupado pero Viktor lo detuvo antes de que pudiera decirle algo  
Te prometo que estaré bien— Yuuri no pudo resistirse y tomo uno de los condones, colocandoselo rapidamente y se echo un poco de lubricante para no lastimarlo de mas posicionándose en su entrada, ejerciendo presion hasta que la cabeza entro haciendo que ambos dejaran salir un gemido ronco, el interior de Viktor era tan calido y prácticamente estaba succionándolo, tuvo que hacer uso de su poco autocontrol para no adentrarse de golpe en él.  
Tomo un respiro hondo para seguir adentrandose lentamente en el joven dejándose caer un poco sobre el cuerpo de Viktor una vez que estaba adentro completamente, sabía que sería doloroso para el menor por lo que trato de distraerlo acariciando su torso y su miembro

Ah! eres tan cálido— beso su cuello, esperando que se a acostumbrar a la sensación 

Viktor movió sus caderas un poco, indicándole a Yuuri que podía moverse, Yuuri asintió, besándole el hombro, comenzando con un ritmo lento, escuchando los jadeos de Viktor cada vez que entraba de nuevo en él, Viktor se aferró a la espalda de Yuuri cuando comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, sintiendo poco a poco su cuerpo sucumbir al éxtasis

Ngh Yuuri ah! más rápido— suplico ahogando un grito cuando Yuuri comenzó a embestirlo rápidamente 

Ah Viktor!— Acelero aún más cuando sintió las uñas de Viktor clavarse en su espalda, buscando sus labios para besarlos fogosamente dejando que cada gemido muriera entre sus bocas

Ah ah Yuuri, hnnmm Yuuri!! Grito viktor cuando Yuuri encontro ese punto en su interior que lo volvía loco, el interior del ruso le apretaba cada vez más y sentía que no duraría mucho

Viktor... Viktor—, le miro directamente a los ojos, sus labios casi tocándose, Viktor estaba perdido en el placer, sus parpados a penas abiertos y el sudor habia hecho que algunas hebras se le pegaran al rostro y al cuello

Y-Yuuri, ya no puedo más, voy a venirme—le dijo rasguñando su espalda de nuevo haciendo que Yuuri aumentara aún más el ritmo de las estocadas, viendo a Viktor arquear su espalda y correrse entre sus estomagos Yuuri no pudo mas, y se corrio, mordiendo el hombro de viktor para callar un largo gemido, colapsando sobre él, tratando de recuperar su respiración, sintiendo las manos de Viktor reposar en su espalda

Yuuri salió de el con cuidado escuchandolo suspirar ante la perdida, atando el condon y lanzandolo al cesto de la basura, se volvió hacia uno de los cajones de su escritorio tomando unas toallitas para limpiar a Viktor cuidadosamente quien no opuso ninguna resistencia, estaba demasiado exhausto como para hacerlo el mismo, sonriendo como un niño cada vez que Yuuri lo miraba

¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Fui muy brusco?— Yuuri estaba examinándolo pero Viktor silencio a Yuuri con un chasto beso en los labios

Solo duele un poco pero valió la pena— sonrió — Estuvo perfecto— se abrazo a Yuuri quen había terminado de vestirse

Viktor era calido y se dejo hacer, rodeando la cintura de Viktor con sus brazos, sentia la suave respiracion del menor en su cuello, escapandosele una risilla cuando Viktor comenzo a delinear su cuello con su nariz.

Se separó un poco para verle el rostro

Tenemos que irnos— Le beso la frente y comenzo a recoger sus cosas, Viktor se bajo del escritorio sintiendo una punzada en su espalda, ahogando un quejido que hizo que el pelinegro volteara a verlo preocupado

Estoy bien, no es nada— le dijo agitando despreocupadamente su mano, caminando hacia el para ayudarle a recoger, pero el moreno no le quitaba los ojos de encima

Yuuriiiii~ te dije que estoy bien, deja de mirarme así— se quejó cual niño pequeño lanzandole la corbata en la cara al mayor quien estaba riéndose de su comportamiento

Está bien, pero será mejor que te quedes en la silla, yo terminare de arreglar esto y nos vamos— le señalo la silla que estaba a un lado y se volvio al escritorio, tomando las hojas de los parciales que sobrevivieron a sus actividades debido a que cayeron al suelo, reorganizandolas rapidamente para guardarlas en su bolso, limpiando con cuidado el resto del lugar, no quería dejar ninguna evidencia de lo que ocurrió y que pudiera ver alguno de sus colegas, revisando que su ropa no estuviese muy arrugada

Listo, ¿nos vamos?— se volvio hacia donde estaba el peliplata tomando el bolso de Viktor en su mano esperando a que se levantara

Sip— iba a tomar su bolso de la mano de Yuuri pero este ya estaba caminando hacia la puerta

Puedo llevarlo yo mismo— dijo con un poco de vergüenza

Lo sé pero quiero hacerlo yo— sonrió, abriéndole la puerta al menor para que saliera

¡Espera! Olvidaste tu laptop— entro a la oficina antes de que Yuuri siquiera procesara la información y salió con el estuche en manos, esperando a que Yuuri cerrara la puerta de la oficina

Gracias Vicchan— soltó una risita cuando vio el rostro sorprendido de Viktor, un rojo intenso se posó en sus mejillas

¿Vicchan?...¿Qué..?— el ruso solo lograba articular preguntas incompletas

Sí, es un lindo sobrenombre para ti, recuerda que soy japonés— menciono el pelinegro caminando por el pasillo, deteniéndose cuando dejo de escuchar los pasos del ruso

¿Estas bi…?— no pudo terminar la pregunta debido a que Viktor se había lanzado hacia él, abrazándolo fuertemente, dejando salir un quejido de dolor cuando la laptop impacto con su espalda baja, haciendo que Viktor se retirara de el rápidamente.

Lo siento, no pude contenerme!— dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro— eres tan lindo Yuuri! Me diste un apodo!— dijo haciendo que el mayor se pusiera rojo, mirando hacia todos lados en pánico, esperando que nadie tuviera que pasarse por allí en ese momento y los escuchara

¡Viktor! Aún estamos dentro de la facultad ¿recuerdas?— le llamo la atención, haciéndolo volver al presente, y aunque Viktor dejo de hablar su rostro decía demasiadas cosas, sus expresivos ojos azules estaban imposiblemente abiertos una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro y un leve sonrojo en la nariz, mirando a Yuuri la mayoría del recorrido del edificio al auto del pelinegro

Viktor, basta estas asustándome!—le dijo al entrar en el auto, notando como Viktor aun no le quitaba esa mirada de encima, de pronto sintió los brazos del peliplata enrollarse en su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en su hombro, inhalando su esencia

Es que esto me hace muy feliz Yuuri— dijo con una voz amortiguada, sintiendo las manos de Yuuri en su cabeza, acariciándole con cariño 

A mí también me hace muy feliz, te amo Viktor— le tomo por la barbilla, separándolo de su hombro para poder depositar un tierno beso en sus labios el cual Viktor correspondió sin dudar, separándose para poder dejarle conducir

Yuuri condujo hasta el apartamento de Viktor, ojeándolo de vez en cuando para ver si estaba bien pero el menor cayo dormido cuando salieron del estacionamiento de la facultad, cuando llegaron no encontró el corazón para despertarlo, su rostro se veía tan pacifico, indefenso, se inclinó un poco para retirar un mechón de cabello para verle mejor, acariciando su rostro suavemente con sus dedos, escuchándolo suspirar, Viktor se removió un poco en el asiento y se despertó

Ya llegamos—dijo, frotando uno de sus ojos con su mano, lo cual hizo que el corazón de Yuuri se alborotara

Es tan adorable—pensó— si ya llegamos—sonrió

¿No quieres subir y tomar algo?— le pregunto el menor, tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos

No creo que a tus padres les parezca buena idea— dijo el pelinegro, acariciando la mano del joven con su pulgar

Mi madre no está en casa, tuvo que ir a Rusia a arreglar unas cosas con mi abuela, he estado solo desde hace unas semanas— le sonrió cansadamente el peliplata

Yuuri estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa respuesta aunque Viktor ya no era un niño— ¿y tu padre? El no…— corto la pregunta cuando el rostro de Viktor cambio a uno muy serio, seguro era un tema difícil para el 

No— respondió simplemente mirando sus manos, evitando la mirada de Yuuri

Lo lamento— llevo la mano de Viktor hasta sus labios, depositando un beso en el dorso de su mano— ¿estaría bien si me quedo unos minutos?—le pregunto, sintiéndose aliviado cuando el rostro del menor volvió a mostrar esa felicidad infantil que adoraba verle cuando estaba realmente emocionado por algo

Si— sonrió ampliamente, indicándole al pelinegro la entrada al estacionamiento del edificio

Yuuri insistió en tomar el bolso de Viktor hasta su departamento, ambos hablaban tranquilamente en el ascensor, Viktor saludaba a algunos de los vecinos que conocía, Yuuri dejo salir una risa cuando una señora le llamo la atención al joven por llegar tan tarde, claramente en broma, Viktor lo presento, ella parecía ser una persona amorosa, y les obsequio unas galletas que había comprado.

Cuando llegaron al décimo piso Viktor noto que la puerta del departamento de Chris estaba abierta así que se apresuró un poco hacia la puerta de su departamento antes de que el rubio saliera y pudiera verlos, dejo a Yuuri pasar primero cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse

Ah Viktor! Ya has llegado! Espera… algo no está bien aquí…. Has vuelto… pensé que te irías con el profesor Katsuki— sonrió el rubio cuando vio sonrojar a su amigo— o acaso lo has traído aquí?— inquirió Chris al notar como Viktor mantenía la puerta cerrada detrás de el

No, no es nada de eso, te dejo, estoy muy cansado y quiero dormir— le dijo a Chris, tratando de evitar que la conversación de prolongase, pero sintió como la puerta de repente se abrió, dejando ver a un Yuuri sonriente, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Ammm, ¿cómo estas Giacometti?— saludo al joven rápidamente, reprimiéndose mentalmente por no haber esperado a que el peliplata entrara por si solo 

Muy bien, quizás no tan bien como usted pero no me quejo— se recostó del marco de la puerta, observando a ambos muchachos con una sonrisa petulante, disfrutando la frustración evidente en la cara del moreno y la vergüenza en la de su mejor amigo, parecía que Viktor quería explicarle la situación pero no encontraba ninguna excusa, Yuuri era otra historia, estaba tieso en el sitio y rojo como un tomate, quizás también estaba pensando en algo que decir pero el joven parecía estar a punto de hacer implosión, aunque fuera muy divertido Chris decidió hablar antes de que alguno de ellos muriera en el pasillo

No tiene que preocuparse por nada Profesor Katsuki, yo se bien como guardar un secreto! aunque por otro lado… ¡felicidades!, al fin Viktor podrá usar el regalo que le hicimos!—grito el rubio con toda la intención de avergonzar a su amigo, sintiendo un manotón en la cabeza, lo veía venir pero valió la pena

Te juro que voy a matarte Chris!— respondió Viktor, volviéndose lentamente para ver a Yuuri quien parecía estar cada vez más arrepentido de haber abierto la puerta

No, no lo harás porque iras preso ¿acaso no piensas en tu amado?— Chris comenzó a reír histéricamente cuando Yuuri dejo salir una risita y tomo a Viktor entre sus brazos para evitar que lo golpeara de nuevo en la cabeza

Que infantil eres Chris— bufo Viktor acomodándose entre los brazos de Yuuri inconscientemente—y tú no te rías de mí— se quejó Viktor pellizcándole juguetonamente el antebrazo al mayor

Ouch! Viktor es que te ves adorable cuando estas sonrojado— comenzó a reír, apretando el agarre en el menor, Chris solo los miraba desde la puerta

Cuídalo mucho Yuuri, tal vez no lo parezca pero su corazón es muy frágil

Yo mejor los dejo solos, aunque les recomiendo entrar a su departamento, algunos vecinos podrían quejarse si los ven haciendo cositas en el pasillo—rio Chris haciendo un gesto a sus acciones

Descuida, a mí no me llaman Christophe Giacometti— se burló Viktor, recordándole al rubio su pasado oscuro, entrando en su propio departamento con Yuuri

Eso solo paso una vez!— escucho a su amigo reír detrás de el, dejando que Yuuri cerrara,

Yuuri, cuida bien de Viktor— le dijo Chris sonriéndole calmadamente, sus palabras entonadas seriamente

Lo hare Chris, no te preocupes, no haría nada que le pudiera hacer daño nunca— le dijo al rubio, entendiendo bien el significado tras sus palabras

Muy bien, adiós Yuuri— se despidió Chris, entrando a su departamento

Adiós— se despidió, cerrando la puerta, moviéndose hacia la sala en donde encontró al peliplata sentado en un sillón largo, esperando al mayor  
Se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros, Viktor se recostó sobre el pecho del mayor, cerrando sus ojos 

¿Estás bien?— le pregunto Yuuri, pasando una mano entre sus cabellos

Si, solo estoy cansado— subió su rostro para mirar a Yuuri, dándole una sonrisa cansada

Deberías ir a dormir, necesitas descansar— Yuuri hizo un movimiento para levantarse del sofá pero Viktor no se lo permitió, abrazando al pelinegro fuertemente

No te vayas— fue lo único que dijo, escondiendo su rostro de nuevo en el pecho de Yuuri

Yuuri sintió el calmado respirar de Viktor, quizás el joven ya estaba comenzando a quedarse dormido en él, así que se acomodó un poco en el sofá, dejando a Viktor usar su pecho de almohada, acariciando su cabeza con una mano, abrazando la cintura del menor con la otra

Buenas noches Vicchan— le dio un beso en la cabeza, escuchando una respuesta inentendible del menor, dejándose vencer por el sueño el también.

Pase lo que pase, siempre serás la mejor decisión que tome en mi vida Viktor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos los que la leyeron :3


End file.
